


What Happens in the Dark and Lonely Halls

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how long he's been watching, doesn't realize how obvious it must be that he's staring until he notices she's looking back at him. Their eyes catch, and she winks at him as she pulls her dogtags out of her shirt, her wedding ring hanging from the chain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Dark and Lonely Halls

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [bsg_pornbattle](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/2432.html) prompts "i hate you," "wall."

It's the way her eyes light up when Sam enters the room. Lee catches it right now as Sam comes through the door, and he takes in every rise, fall, and lilt of Kara's voice as she calls to Sam to sit next to her. Every move she makes is so familiar to him, the way she leans in to Sam when he puts his arm around her, how she tilts her head up to smile at him when he makes a joke. The two of them are laughing together now, Sam's fingers playing with her hair as she relays the events of her day to him.

He doesn't know how long he's been watching, doesn't realize how obvious it must be that he's staring until he notices she's looking back at him. Their eyes catch, and she winks at him as she pulls her dogtags out of her shirt, her wedding ring hanging from the chain.

Lee leaves the room.

***

Later that night she shows up at the bar. She takes a seat next to him at the counter. The two are silent for a few minutes, air thick with everything not being said. She's the one to break the silence with loud exhale and two heavy words, "Where's Dee?"

"At home. She doesn't care for this place much."

"But she has no problem with you being here?"

Lee doesn't answer, doesn't look at her, simply stares at his glass. He knows her well enough to know that he actually doesn't know her at all. He guesses that right now she is either smirking or solemn. He doesn't take the risk of finding out.

He takes a long drink. "What are you doing here, Kara?"

She's quiet long enough to make him turn to look at her. She's smiling -- one side of her mouth pulled into a grin and her head down just enough that she's looking at him through her eyelashes. She takes his glass and has a long drink for herself. "Doing the same thing you are, I'm guessing."

She gives a dark laugh as she sets his glass back down in front of him.

***

He doesn't know how or why, but they're in a dark, lonely hall, both drunk and mostly naked. Kara is pinned between his hot body and the cold metal wall. His hands spread over her bare stomach, curl around her hips, delve under what cloth remains on her body.

Her hands are on the back of his head, pressing his mouth as tightly against hers as she can, biting his lips and sucking his tongue.

He brings a hand back to her stomach, then lower and lower until he's twisting and curling his fingers inside her. Her knees buckle and he uses his free arm to hold her up. Her breathing becomes raspy and broken as his rhythm quickens.

Her mouth is against his ear and her lips move against his skin as they form the words, "I hate you, you know."

He moves his head to take her mouth in his as he presses his thumb harder against her clit. "No you don't."

She laughs, the sound rolling up from the back of her throat, as she comes.


End file.
